Fluttershy
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Fluttershy is a young pegasi who is alone in the circus after her adopted father Godzilla was caged, but when a small cowboy named Jedediah becomes her friend they both worked together to help get her father out.
1. Cast

_**FLUTTERSHY**_

Fluttershy is a young pegasi who is alone in the circus after her adopted father Godzilla was caged, but when a small cowboy named Jedediah becomes her friend they both worked together to help get her father out.

* * *

Dumbo - Fluttershy (My Little Pony)

Jumbo - Godzilla (Same Movie)

Stork - Hiccup and Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon)

Timothy Mouse - Jedediah (Night At The Museum)

Matriarch - Ursula (The Little Mermaid)

Catty - Morgana (The Little Mermaid II)

Giddy - Trixie (My Little Pony)

Prissy - Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Headmaster - Lex Luther (Superman)

Crows - Iago - (Aladdin), Wilbur - (Rescuers Down Under),

Zazu - (Lion King), Batty - (Ferngully),

Archimedes - (Sword In The Stone)

Bully - Giselle (Pokemon)


	2. A Lonely Monster

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**A LONELY MONSTER**_

* * *

We see it's a very stormy night full of rain and flashes of lightning as a deep male voice narrates in the background;

"_Through sleet, or hail, or rain or snow… through the blizzard, lightning flash and the mighty thunder crash…ever fateful, ever true… nothing can stop them, for they'll get through!_"

Then, through the night sky, came the storks.

_**Look out for Mr. Stork**_

_**That persevering chap**_

_**He'll come along and drop**_

_**A bundle in your lap**_

_**You may be poor or rich**_

_**It doesn't matter which**_

_**Millionaires, they get theirs**_

_**Like the butcher and the baker**_

They formed a formation as one stork looked down below and spotted a circus.

_**So look out for Mr. Stork**_

_**And let me tell you, friend**_

_**Don't try to get away**_

_**He'll find you in the end**_

_**He'll spot you out in china**_

_**Or he'll fly to county cork**_

_**So you'd better look out for Mr. Stork!**_

The storks flew over and over again and again, dropping their bundles which held new hopes for a new future. A bundle dropped into a cage that belonged to an alligator named Louis and out came a couple of baby gators who started to nuzzle him awake and when he did, he noticed the little guys and hugged them.

A second cage, with Balto and Jenna, the wolf hybrid and the husky dog, they received a daughter cub named Aleu.

A third pen was a female mammoth named Ellie as her husband, Manny, paced back and forth.

_**Look out for Mr. Stork**_

_**He's got you on his list**_

_**And when he comes along**_

_**It's useless to resist**_

_**Remember those quintuplets **_

_**And the woman in the shoe?**_

_**Well, maybe he's got his eye on you!**_

Then, a small bundle dropped to the mammoths, as a baby mammoth, named peaches came to her new mother and father.

The last pen was a baby fawn, Bambi as he stood up shakily and walked a little to his new parents.

But in a large pen , where all the legendary beings were, there a mutated dinosaur with spikes on his back and black scales waiting; his name is Godzilla. He watched as one bundle went to the area on his left and saw another, the last bundle for the night, travel to the area on his right. He glanced up, seeing no more storks as they had finished their job. He looked down, sadly.

For sometime now ever since he joined the circus to escape from the judgment and the cruelty, he always wanted a little child to call his own but so far it never happened.

Maybe he wasn't meant to have a child of his own… or was he?


	3. Fluttershy Arrives

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**FLUTTERSHY ARRIVES**_

* * *

The very next morning as the sun was rising, the circus staff and performers were awake and began packing up to head over to another town. The tank engine pulling the train was green and named Thomas. They loaded up tents, props and the animals were led into their cars. When it came to the legendary beings, Godzilla didn't feel like leaving as he looked up to the sky once again. He still seemed worried, because he might not get a child.

Ursula - My dear boy don't hold up the line we are on a tight schedule you know.

A woman with an octopus body named Ursula said, as she advised Godzilla to get into the car, but as she did, she got stuck and the circus members helped out until the woman was inside as the door latched into place.

Ursula - And by the way, I'm not fat, it's big bones!"

She then shut the door on her own.

Lex Luther - All aboard!"

A man in a business suit, named Lex Luther from his van,

Lex Luther - All aboard!"

Thomas - All aboard, let's go!"

Thomas whistled and with a powerful tug, he was pulling the train along behind him. Once again, the circus was on its way.

_**Thomas' coming down the track**_

_**Coming down the track with a smoky stack…**_

Meanwhile, in the clouds up above, there is a young man riding a black dragon named Toothless. This boy is a young Viking named Hiccup. Once Toothless had landed on a cloud carefully, Hiccup slid off and lay down, exhausted.

Hiccup - Man, I don't see the point of this right now." I mean, we do all the work and the fathers get the credit."

Toothless growled something to him, and Hiccup frowned,

Hiccup - Yes, I know I got a job as a delivery boy but please don't ask why. Now what was I doing?"

He looked down from the cloud he perched on,

Hiccup - They just have to be around here somewhere… hopefully."

He then noticed the bundle slipping through the clouds,

Hiccup - Oh no you don't."

He grabbed it and settled it down. As he reached for a map, the bundle slipped through again but this time, Toothless grabbed it with his mouth.

Hiccup - Thanks, Toothless."

He began to look over the map carefully, singing a song to himself until he heard a train whistle and spotted Thomas the tank engine going by,

Hiccup - Look, there it is, that must be it!" Okay, young lady. It's time to get going…"

He reached… for nothing. He yelped,

Hiccup - Toothless, you're supposed to hold onto it!"

He grabbed the bundle, as Toothless held him by the pants. As Hiccup held onto the bundle, he climbed back onto Toothless' back.

Hiccup - "Ready?"

Then the black dragon flew down toward the train as he hollered,

Hiccup - Bonzai!

As they landed on a car of the train, Hiccup climbed off again,

Hiccup - Now you stay here, I'll be back as fast as I can."

Toothless nodded, as the young man walked off.

Hiccup - Mr. G.? I'm calling for a Mr. G.! Does anyone know a

Mr. G.?"

He stopped to look inside a car,

Hiccup - Any Mr. G. in here?"

But an angry roar from Louis made him jump back,

Hiccup - Oh my bad… Mr. G.!"

He then sat down, frowning,

Hiccup - _Jeez, and I thought catching Toothless in the first place was hard…_"

"Hello, over here!"

Some voices called as Hiccup saw two tentacles waving to him from their car, signaling him over. Hiccup came over with the bundle,

Hiccup - Phew, it's about time."

Getting inside, he bowed ,

Hiccup - I was told someone here is expecting?"

A woman with green skin and a body like Ursula's, Morgana giggled as she shook her head,

Morgana - Not me, honey."

Trixie - Well, don't look at me.

A unicorn named Trixie said.

Ursula - Ah yes you must mean the lizard king himself, right? He's over there."

She pointed towards the black scaled reptile, as he woke up from a nap hearing his name.

Hiccup - Oh course, I knew that."

Hiccup came over to Godzilla, placing down the bundle. He took out a card and cleared his throat reading,

Hiccup - _Here is a baby with eyes of blue straight from heaven right to you." _

Godzilla nudged the bundle but Hiccup got out another card,

Hiccup - Or would you prefer, _'Straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love'_?"

Godzilla just nudged the bundle when Hiccup held out a sheet,

Hiccup - "Can you sign here please? They've added this to almost every baby we've delivered so far and by the way, I'm a replacement at the moment, so I'm new at this."

The reptile took his pen and signed his name.

Hiccup - Ah, yes. So it is Godzilla."

He took out an harmonica when he noticed Godzilla tugged to open the bundle,

Hiccup - Just another moment. It's kind of part of the service here."

He blew it once as the others nodded along.

Hiccup: _**happy birthday to you**_

_**A happy birthday to you**_

_**A happy birthday, dear…**_

Dear…"

He stopped short as the others frowned. What was wrong now. The young man chuckled nervously,

Hiccup - Ah jeez, I was supposed to get a name first."

Godzilla spoke in a deep voice

Godzilla - Hmm, Flutter will do nicely

Hiccup - Flutter, huh? Alright, Flutter it is."

He blew again.

Hiccup: _**happy birthday, dear Flutter**_

_**Happy birthday**_

He got onto a window which was open, preparing to finish up.

Hiccup - _**To-oo-oo-oo-oo… **_You!"

Hiccup yelped, as Toothless had flown by, grabbing him by the seat of his pants and was flying outside the car, still holding Hiccup by his pants in his mouth.

Since Hiccup was finally gone now, Godzilla got to work undoing the bundle as the others encouraged him.

Amy - Isn't this just exciting?"

Trixie - A young lady to join our acts."

Ursula - Ah this is a glorious day.

Morgana - Well hurry and open it big guy.

Amy - Oh I can't wait to see the little one.

Godzilla finally undid the bundle and once it was open, everyone saw what was inside; a yellow filly with a pink mane.

Ursula - Aw, will you look at her?

Morgana - What an adorable little thing.

The little filly looked up at Godzilla and blinked,

Flutter - Daddy?

Godzilla gave a warm smile and said.

Godzilla - That I am sweetheart.

She smiled and saw the others as Trixie was saying,

Trixie - I have never seen such a cute little thing in all my life.

Amy - Isn't she a darling?

Ursula reached over and started tickling Flutter's chin,

Ursula - Oh your such a sweet little thing.

Flutter began to sneeze, but she sighed in relief, until…

Flutter - _**AH-CHOO!**_"

But when she sneezed, it caused a pair of wings on both sides of her to appear! The others looked alarmed and shocked.

Trixie - That's just impossible.

Morgana - There seems to be some mistake."

This really wasn't what ponies or horses were supposed to look like!

Trixie - Did you see those…?"

She whispered the last part to Amy,

Trixie - _W.I.N.G.S._"

Amy - Those what?" Oh yes, wings. I mean look at her."

She poked one wing, making Flutter cringe not liking it,

Amy - They are rather unnatural…"

That's when Godzilla smacked her hand with his tail, making the pink hedgehog back off in alarm by his behavior,

Amy - Oh!"

Morgana - Temper there pal.

She said, as Godzilla continued to glare at them as he gently pushed Flutter behind him with his tail.

Trixie - What did you do, Amy?" You didn't really say anything."

Amy - It was a rather harmless remark." But to be honest, she's rather funny looking."

Ursula - Certainly is.

Trixie - And just when we were _supposed _to be caring for little Flutter."

Morgana - Flutter, huh?" "You know what would be more funny? She should be _Fluttershy__**.**_"

Ursula - Ha! Fluttershy, good one!"

Godzilla then growled at his so-called friends, as Flutter looked from behind her father's legs. Then Godzilla noticed a pin above the door when his companions looked out of and pulled it off, making the door slam in their faces.

Godzilla laid down, as Fluttershy looked at him,

Fluttershy - Daddy?

Godzilla - Yes sweetheart?

Fluttershy - Why were they laughing at me?

Godzilla - Because there are some people in this world who don't know how to handle others who are different from them.

But he smiled he petted her mane.

Godzilla - But that doesn't mean you are not special and I think Fluttershy is a better name not to make fun of you but to show just how precious and special you are especially to me.

Fluttershy then smiled at her father and laid beside her him, nuzzling into his chest as he wrapped his tail around her. Someday soon enough, they'll accept her and that she'll be a big star.

Someday…


	4. A New Town

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**A NEW TOWN**_

* * *

It took Thomas all of the day and half the night to reach into the next town and slowed down, glad to get a rest. Fluttershy peeked out of her car and covered her face when it started to rain then followed Godzilla out of their car as the rest of the circus staff climbed out of their cars and started to get to work, putting up the tents and sang a song as they did so.

_**(Grunts)**_

_**We work all day, we work all night**_

_**We never learned to read or write**_

_**We're happy-hearted roustabouts!**_

The people, including most of the animals were doing other things, while Godzilla was hammering the stakes for the tent to stay up.

_**When other folks have gone to bed**_

_**We slave until we're almost dead**_

_**We're happy-hearted roustabouts!**_

As Godzilla was hammering a stake, Fluttershy thought she could help him out as she got a hammer of her own with her mouth. When Godzilla saw her he smiled and let her try it out only for her to hit it so hard that it bounced off the stake and hit her on the head. Godzilla laughed a bit but picked her up and hugged her to thank her for trying.

_**We don't know when we get out pay**_

_**And when we do, we throw our pay away**_

_**When we get our pay we throw our money all away**_

As more of the animals were busy putting up tents and other supplies, Fluttershy did her best to carry a large pole her size, just being careful not to get in anyone else's way .

_**We get our pay when children say**_

_**With happy hearts**_

_**It's circus day today!**_

_**Then we get our pay**_

_**Just watching kids on circus day**_

Godzilla and Manny were unwrapping the tent rolls, with Fluttershy doing her best to help out.

_**Muscles aching**_

_**Back near breaking**_

_**Eggs and bacon's what we need… Yes sir!**_

Godzilla and Fluttershy help out with hooking the ropes down. She got tangled with her hoof at one point but got out of it.

_**Boss man houndin'**_

_**Keep on poundin'**_

_**For your bread and keep**_

_**There ain't no letup to set up**_

_**Pall that canvas**_

_**Drive that stake**_

_**Want to doze off**_

_**Get them clothes off**_

_**But must keep awake**_

We see the men pulling the canvas up the stake. Lightning struck but the circus crew and animals kept at their jobs, getting the circus tent ready.

Godzilla pulled on a rope as did Fluttershy who was pulling on his tail but a flash of lightning spooked her into hiding as she peeked out, another flash of lightning made her duck back.

_**Swing that sledge**_

_**Sing that song**_

_**Work and laugh the whole night long**_

"_**You happy-hearted roustabouts!"**_

The wind blew stronger and thunder crashed. They all worked hard to pull on the ropes to keep the tent down tight. The circus crew quickly got more extra rope, hooking it to the main hook, and tossed more to the big guys like Godzilla and Manny to help in pulling. Soon enough, it works its way up until the tent is finally set up, ready to survive the windy stormy night.

_**Keep on workin'Stop that shirkin'Grab that rope, you hairy apePoundin', poundin'Poundin', poundin'Oh**_

By the next morning, the tent is up and ready for use. And you know what else that means? A circus parade! In the streets, Lex Luther led the way on a horse named Maximus as the band plays a marching song not too far behind him.

Lex Luther - Come one, come all!" See it all, you don't wanna miss a thing!"

As the parade marched on, Balto and his family yawned slumbering away in their cage, since it had been a long night for them.

Inside another cage, Oogie Boogie grabbed his bars and began acting all crazy like he was struggling until a bar came loose in his hand. Chuckling sheepishly, he twisted it back in place.

As an organ is pulled by a hippo named Gloria looked bored and minding her own business until she noticed her mouth full of spit. Not wanting to be rude to the crowd, she quickly swallowed it down.

We can also see a bunch of clowns doing tricks or just acting plain silly. As the legendary beings came next into the line, the crowd cheered for them as Godzilla looked back at Fluttershy, who was wearing a white circus uniform and following her father. She looked up, seeing the crowd admiring her. She grinned, running to show off but ended up tripping over herself and into a puddle of mud, getting all muddy and this got a laugh out of the people watching. This however made her both embarrassed and sad but Godzilla came over to her and lifted her up with his tail then continued to walk forward.


	5. Family Torn Apart

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**A FAMILY TORN APART**_

* * *

Later on, inside the tent, Fluttershy was sitting in a small bath tub while Godzilla was cleaning her free of the mud she tripped into earlier that day.

Godzilla - Does that feel better, sweetie?"

Fluttershy - Yes daddy.

Fluttershy then began splashing and began to swim in it with her head underneath as she went in circles.

Godzilla - Okay, that's enough. Don't drown yourself."

Godzilla chuckled as he picked her up and placed her on the ground, she then shook herself dry before she turned to her male parent and made a little neigh sound at him while he made his own gentle growl. She then went behind him to play a little hide and seek, she peeked from behind him then he turned playfully and looked forward again. Fluttershy began to sneak up on him until he grabbed her tail that made her yelp and Fluttershy laughed as she ran around her Father a bit and then stopped by his tail, getting it in her mouth and pulled playfully. He then reached over and grabbed her tail again which made her laugh and run around until she tripped and fell over. Godzilla looked concern but Fluttershy was okay as she smiled at him then he smiled warmly as he picked her up and held her to his chest.

Fluttershy - Daddy?

Godzilla - Hmm?

Fluttershy - Will you always be here?

Godzilla smiled at her then held her close and said.

Godzilla - No matter where I go I will always be here for you, sweetheart.

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled deep into his chest then said.

Fluttershy - I love you daddy.

Godzilla - I love you to, Fluttershy.

Voices called, as both Godzilla and Fluttershy looked to see a crowd of people entering the tent to see the animals. A group of boys and girls gathered around their area, when Godzilla put her down the young pony sniffed at them, curious. He nodded until he saw the kids himself, seeing they looked a bit like trouble makers.

A young girl in a school uniform named Giselle laughed in a real rude manner,

Giselle - My word, isn't that the funniest looking thing you ever seen I mean look at those wings.

Godzilla sensed trouble would come around as he used his tail to bring Fluttershy behind him, but the boys boo-ed this.

Gary - Can't hide her from us!"

Paul - Its wings are still sticking out!"

Fluttershy tried staying behind her father but got a yank on the tail by Giselle and she blew into her face, startling her. This wasn't what she expected.

Godzilla was beginning to get angry. He just briefly gave them a warning about provoking him and they just crossed that line. As she ran to get behind the reptile again, her wing was yanked hard by Paul, who called, "_Biggest sails in the world!_"

That did it for Godzilla, who roared furiously and grabbed Paul by the seat of his pants and through him into a batch of hay.

Gary - Run!

Gary cried as he and his friends ran for it. In fact everyone did, not wanting to stay around a furious mutant.

Lex Luther - Hey, what's going on in here?"

Luther called, coming in to see the commotion. That's when he saw Godzilla roaring while throwing things, scaring the people. Having absolutely no idea the poor monster was provoked by Giselle and his friends earlier, the man whipped out the whip,

Luther - Bad mutant, down!"

He got Godzilla right in the face, spooking the reptile even more.

Luther - Surround him! Tie him down, hurry!"

The men tossed their lassoes around Godzilla, as he continued to roar in protest and anger.

Fluttershy backed off, frightened and alarmed. She didn't mean for this to happen and now all she was doing was watching her father fight against the men.

Gibbs - Come on!"

A man named Gibbs said, grabbing onto Fluttershy thinking she was in danger,

Gibbs - It's not safe for you here!"

He then took her out of the chaos taking place.

Fluttershy - Daddy!"

She cried, not wanting to leave.

Godzilla - Fluttershy!

He tried his best to get back his daughter, but the men had already placed chains around his legs. Having enough, Godzilla grabbed the men and threw them away but more of them continued tying him down to prevent him from becoming even wilder then he was now.

Luther - Calm him down!" Get him down!"

But he didn't get any further as the peeved beast had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and, with a mighty toss of his arm; Godzilla flung the man with amazing strength for a monster straight into the water tub, soaking Luther.

Luther came out of the tub with a very angry look while he wiped himself with a towel.

Things do not look good for the lizard king and his daughter.


	6. Fluttershy Makes A New Friend

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**FLUTTERSHY MAKES A NEW FRIEND**_

* * *

When night came, we see a wagon that was set apart from the rest of the circus. There with his legs in chains, Godzilla stood alone, sad for his little girl.

Back in the tent, Fluttershy was all alone lying on the floor crying in her hooves, sad of what happened to her dad while the others talked about Godzilla

Trixie - Godzilla's behavior was a disgrace.

(A/N: Get ready to be taught a lesson jerks!)

Close by the tent a cowboy the size of a mouse was going through a popcorn bag and came out to listen to the conversation. This is Jedediah, the small but bravest cowboy in the whole west.

Jedediah - Huh, like a cowboy can't eat in piece, on and on always babbling.

He said while eating the leftover popcorn.

Trixie - And on top of that, he's in jail!"

Amy - Oh, no!"

Ursula - Well, I wouldn't blame him for anything."

Morgana - I agree. It's all the fault of that F-R-E-A-K."

When Jed looks over at Fluttershy he says.

Jedediah - What's the matter with her wings, I don't see nothing wrong with them. In fact I think they're cute.

Trixie - Well personally I wouldn't eat in the same hay stack with her.

The other girls agreed on this.

When Fluttershy comes to the self-centered to join them Trixie scoffs and said

Trixie - Speaking of which, here she comes now.

Ursula - Hmm, pretend you don't see her."

And they all gave her a cold shoulder and made her feel left out.

When Jed saw how the others treated Fluttershy this made him feel sorry for the poor thing.

Jedediah - How do ya like that, giving her the cold shoulder.

Fluttershy then began to walk away sadly.

Jedediah - Poor little darlin, there she goes without a friend in the world. Nobody to find comfort with.

He then looked up angrily and said.

Jedediah - Well, I'll teach these varmints a lesson they won't forget.

He said while walking over to the group

We then see all the ladies begin to scream their heads off as Jed was making funny faces.

Jedediah - So you like to pick on little darlins' huh well why don't you pick on me then.

Ursula - "Ohhh!"

Ursula yelled as she held the sheet in front of her hiding, Jed then made a bear roar that scared Amy then made his eyes cross which made Trixie cringe.

Jedediah - A proud group…of highly mean and judge-mental punks!"

He said as Morgana accidentally broke one of the steps of the ladder, she yelped and the tried to keep herself from falling off.

Jed then went marching away as the four thought it's safe to come down, suddenly he turned around and shouted

Jedediah - BOO!"

While making a horrible face at them.

The four screamed in fear and backed away from the cowboy as he laughed.

Jedediah - Wow! Scared of a small cowboy!" Oh wait till I tell the little darlin!" Where is she, oh!

He said only to see Fluttershy hiding in a batch of hay with her wings sticking out.

Jedediah - Hey there sweetheart you can come out now.

But then her wings went back in.

Jedediah - Uh oh maybe I overdid it a little back there. Hey won't you come out, I'm your friend.

She then shook her head.

Jedediah - You're not afraid of a little guy like me now, are you?

She nodded her head.

Jedediah - You are, well I knew she was shy but I didn't think she was timid.

Jedediah then spotted a daisy then picked it up.

Jedediah - Hey Fluttershy, look what I got for ya darlin.

She stuck her nose and smelled the daisy but he pulled it away.

Jedediah - Ah, you want it then come outside and get it first.

Fluttershy then breathed in the daisy and started eating it.

Jedediah - Well apparently you're very resourceful to, well I guess then I better be on my way. Though I may be able to find a way to get your old man out of bars.

Fluttershy lifted her head out of the haystack after hearing that comment as the cowboy walked away.

Jedediah - But I can understand you don't trust me enough, take care darlin.

He said while tipping his hat then walked away whistling until her heard clopping sounds. He turned around and saw Fluttershy staring at him curiously.

Jedediah - Well that's more like it. You see Fluttershy, your old man ain't crazy, he's just broken hearted, it's nobody's fault you have those wings."

Suddenly, Fluttershy covered her face from hearing that.

Jedediah - Oops," that came out wrong. Hey sweetheart, I think your wings are cute."

He said while she uncovered her face.

Fluttershy - You do?

Jedediah - Yep in fact I think they are rather impressive. Lots of characters with wings are famous,"

He said while Fluttershy was looking at her wings.

Jedediah - All we need to do is make you a big star. Now the idea is…

Before He could finish, Luther burst out of his tent.

Lex Luther - Have I got an idea! What an idea!"

He said to his assistant Elmer Fudd.

Jedediah - I don't think he never had an idea this late before.

Lex Luther - Just think, one being climbs up on top of another until finally all four beings have constructed an enormous pyramid of Pachyderms! I step out, I blow the whistle, trumpets are trumpeting," And NOW COMES THE CLIMAX!"

Elmer - Yeah and what's the climax?"

Lex Luther - Now that is where I am stuck on.

Jedediah - I knew he wouldn't have anything,

Lex Luther - Maybe it'll come to me in a vision while I dream. Good night Elmer."

He said while laying in his bed.

Elmer - Good night boss.

Jedediah - A climax," A climax! That's it!" Fluttershy, you're the climax!"

He then left but before doing that, he told her,

Jedediah - I'll be right back. I'm taking care of your future."

As he Sneaked into his tent, Luther still sleeping in his bedchamber snoring loudly. Jedediah hit the gong covered himself with a white sheet and then he crept close to Luther's side of the bedchamber and he began acting like a ghost.

Jedediah - I am the voice of your subconscious mind, your inspiration, now concentrate!"

Right after he said this, he ducked when Luther made a rather loud snore, and then Jed continued "

Jedediah - Remember, your pyramid of beings to stand on the ring waiting for a climax?"

Luther just mumbled something in his sleep. Jed then said to him,

Jedediah - "You are now getting that climax!" How's the reception, coming to you okay?"

Luther mumbles yes.

Jedediah - Good,"

He then removed the sheet off of him and then shouted

Jedediah - Suddenly from the sidelines comes your climax, gallivanting across the arena, she jumps from the springboard, to a platform at the very pinnacle of your pyramid, she waves the flag for a glorious finish!"

Luther asked as he mumbles,

Lex Luther - Finish?"

Jedediah - And who is your climax?"

He asked as Luther mumbles yes, Jed then finished

Jedediah - The little pony with wings, the World's Greatest Pony, Fluttershy!"

Luther snored loudly while Jedediah snuck off while whispering.

Jedediah - Fluttershy…."

Luther repeated as he mumbles,

Luther - Fluttershy…"

Jed repeats it again only quietly,

Jedediah - Fluttershy…

Luther - Fluttershy…

Jedediah - Fluttershy.

Jedediah said even quieter until the last.

Luther - Fluttershy?

He woke with a start.

Luther - Yes, yes, I got it.


	7. Circus Disaster

_**CHAPTER VI **_

_**CIRCUS DISASTER**_

* * *

The next day, Luther stepped into the spotlight.

Luther - Ladies and Gentlemen," We will now present the most magnificent, event ever seen! On this very ball we will construct a being pyramid!"

Trixie - Hear that man talk," You think he was going to do it."

Ursula - A stuffed shirt,"

Luther - I give you, the legendary beings!"

Luther then blew his whistle, and the first one, Ursula climbed on top of a large ball.

Jedediah and Fluttershy watched from behind the curtains as the pyramid rose higher and higher, until it almost reached to top of the big top.

Jedediah then closed the curtains so that nobody can see them.

Jedediah - That was a close one, they're almost ready now, Fluttershy. Don't forget to wave that flag,"

Fluttershy gave a demo to Jed.

Jedediah - Okay, okay, I saw ya.

He said while laughing

Fluttershy - So what do I do?"

Jedediah - It's easy. All you got to do is run out, see? Jump on the springboard," All right, now show me just how you're going to do it."

Fluttershy backed up getting ready to charge.

Jedediah - That's it! Atta-girl, that's the stuff, came on!"

Fluttershy gave a short run until she tripped and begin to lose her balance, showing her wings.

Jedediah - Whoa, whoa, whoa, Fluttershy.

Jedediah said as she fell to the ground in front of him, showing her wings.

Jedediah - Oh darn it those wings… oh we've get to do something and quickly!

Luther - Ladies and Gentlemen," You have now seen the most colossal pyramid of the greatest beings! Each one with - - -!"

Morgana - Oh that stupid windbag!" Why doesn't he come to the point?"

Luther - And now, Ladies and Gentlemen," I present the cute young pony who will spring from the springboard to top of the pyramid waving her little flag for a grand climax! Ladies and gentlemen... I give you; Fluttershy!"

Drums Rolled and trumpets blared. As the curtains opened, a bright light shone on Fluttershy as she wears a robe to hide her wings but only to be laughed at. She looked around and felt very nervous so she began to back away.

Jedediah - Go on Fluttershy,"

Jedediah said as tried to push her back outside knowing it's her chance,

Jedediah - What's wrong?"

Fluttershy - I-I'm too scared!

Jedediah - But sweetheart, it's your cue! You're on!

He then sighed as he took out a pin,

Jedediah - I'm going to hate myself for doing this!"

And with that, he pricked Fluttershy on her back causing to yelp and ran very fast!

The pony ran to the springboard but before she could make the leap, her hair got in the way. She tripped into the Pyramid.

Fluttershy got up until when she saw what she had caused, she gasped

Fluttershy - Jedediah!

Jedediah - Uh Oh!

He ran out of the tent and took cover.

The others teetered and swayed, they tried to keep themselves from falling off the ball, Fluttershy tried to get away and as she kept running, she looked behind herself only to see that they're gaining on her.

Ursula yelled at her,

Ursula - Out of my way you little freak!"

Suddenly, Fluttershy tripped over some of her hair and fell down unable to get up. She then ducked and clamped her eyes tightly.

The others crashed into her and were flung into the air and they tumbled down, crashing into beams and platforms they smacked into walls and pulled down wires and ropes. Finally, they crashed in to the central tent pole.

The Big top began to sway and billow. Then with a huge groan, it collapsed. Fluttershy was left sitting alone and miserable in the middle of the ruins.

After the damage was repaired, the circus headed for the next town. In their train car, the groaning beings blamed Fluttershy for the accident.

Amy - Oh, look at my beautiful hair!"

Whined Amy looking at her hair all wrecked up the mirror from the accident.

Ursula - I never want to work with that little witch again,"

(A/N: Who are you calling a witch jerk?!)

Morgana - Oh you won't have to, sis," because they've fixed her good!"

The others gasped as Trixie asked,

Trixie - What the heck do you mean?!"

Amy - Did they beat her?

Ursula - What is it Morgana," Tell us!" Come on, I demand to know!

Morgana - Oh well, they've gone and made her…"

Then woman puts her hand on her forehead,

Morgana - Oh man, I just can't say it."

Trixie - Get on with it!"

Morgana - A clown."

Amy - A clown?!"

Ursula - No!"

Ursula said as Morgana nodded sadly.

Ursula - The shame of it," Let us take the solemn vow."

Everyone raised their hands as she announced

Ursula - From now on, she is no longer… one of us."

And with that, they each put their hands together for that their vow was now made.


	8. Father And Daughter Moment

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**FATHER/DAUGHTER MOMENT**_

* * *

In the very next show, the clowns painted Fluttershy's face and dressed her as Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. They put her on a tiny platform high up in a building surrounded by cracking, prop flames alongside a giant fake fire-breathing dragon. The pony stood shaking with fear, While far below, the clowns dressed as knights ran around the ring poking with balloon swords squirting hosepipes at each other.

Clown - Save my daughter!"

Screeched a clown dressed up as a king.

Clown - The girl will have to jump!"

Announced the clown captain.

The knight clowns held up a thin safety net. Closing her eyes she said.

Fluttershy - A hop, skip, and a…

She jumped off the platform.

Fluttershy - Jump!

She fell through the net and landed in a tub of wet plaster. The audience roared with laughter. As the clown trucks bowed to the cheering crowds, they paid no attention to Fluttershy, who crept from the big top feeling hurt, humiliated and miserable.

After The show, the clown named Joker and the others celebrated in their tent.

Joker - Whew! Boy, oh, boy, did we wow 'em out there! - What a performance! - Are we good?"

Harley - Thirteen curtain calls. Thirteen!"

Another clown in a jester suit named Harley said.

Clown - Yeah, sure brought down the house, all right."

Clown - Oh, Mama, did we panic 'em. Ask me, guys. Go ahead. Ask me."

Clown - You said it."

Clown - We rolled 'em in the aisles."

Clown - Boy, oh, boy, what an act."

Clown - Oh, what an act is right. Stupendous, I call it."

Clown - They'll have more respect for us clown now.

Clown - Yeah, yeah, you bet.

Joker - Here, boys. This calls for a real celebration. Come and get it."

Joker got out a special mixture of coal water of some sort.

Harley - Boy! Am I thirsty."

Clown - I could use one of them myself."

Harley - This one's on Fluttershy!"

Nearby at a room, Jedediah was helping Fluttershy wash off the plaster while he was listening to what the clowns were saying.

Jedediah - See? They're drinking a toast to you, darlin,"

Yeah! You're a big hit.

Fluttershy lowered her head as he rubbed the soap onto his scrub brush. She knew that everyone still didn't care for her and made fun of her which made her more sad than before as she sheds a few tears.

Jedediah - Look at you , you're terrific,"

He said but little Fluttershy continued to cry,

Jedediah - You're colossal, stupendous!"

Fluttershy only looks down at the water, Jedediah taps on her head.

Jedediah - Come on, I gotta get your mane, you ought to be proud, you're a… success."

Fluttershy cries even harder as he continues to wash her long pink mane. The other reason why she is so sad is because she misses her dad who is nowhere being close to freedom.

Jedediah looked around for something to cheer her up and saw a daisy then jumped off her head to get it.

He walked back to Fluttershy and showed it to her.

Jedediah - Look a daisy! Come on eat it, it has a lot of fiber maybe a little pep.

But Fluttershy continued to shed tears as she placed her head on her hooves.

Jedediah threw the flower away until he smiled as he snapped his fingers.

Jedediah - Oh I forgot to tell ya darlin.

He jumped in front of her and said.

Jedediah - We're going to see you're old man, I've set up a little appointment with him. Woo wee just like me to forget come on lets go.

This news however made Fluttershy very happy.

So she got up as Jed got on top of her head and walked to the cart where Godzilla was held in. When they arrived they saw the cart.

Jedediah - Right over there, cozy little place ain't it?

When they got to the cart Jed jumped on to where the window was and said.

Jedediah - Mr. G, I hope he's in, (whistle) someone's here to see you.

Godzilla awoke from the whistling and looked at the window then sees little hooves and realizes that his little girl has come to see him.

He smiled and walks over to the bars but was stopped by the chains on his feet but was still able to reach the window.

He then reaches down with his hands then looks around for Fluttershy. She reaches up and touches his hands then when he felt her hooves, he moved onto her face as he gently caresses her little cheeks as she sheds tears of happiness. She has missed his gentle and loving touch for so long. Godzilla then began to sing to her.

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_

_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart**_

_**Never to part, baby of mine**_

_**Little one when you play**_

_**Don't you mind what you say**_

_**Let those eyes sparkle and shine**_

_**Never a tear, baby of mine**_

As he sang to Fluttershy, he placed his tail down and let Fluttershy sit on it then began to rock her back and forth like he used to do. Then a few scenes with a lot of little families at different locations of the circus were shown of their moments together as Godzilla continued to sing.

_**If they knew sweet little you**_

_**They'd end up loving you too**_

_**All those same people who scold you**_

_**What they'd give just for**_

_**The right to hold you**_

As Jedediah was standing by, he couldn't help but shed a tear of this little moment. But like all good things, it had to come to an end as he walked over to Fluttershy and pulled on her tail, letting her know it is time to go.

As she got off Godzilla's tail she reached up and held onto his hand as she began to walk away until they let go.

_**From your head to your toes**_

_**You're not much, goodness knows**_

_**But you're so precious to me**_

_**Cute as can be, baby of mine.**_

Tearfully as she left the cart, she continued to stare at her dad as he kept waving to her.


	9. Pink Ponies

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**PINK PONIES**_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the circus, the clowns were all laughing about their success from their last performance while enjoying their special beverages.

Clown - Here you are, pour it in me mug."

Clown - Boy, I can't get over the way we rolled them in the aisles."

Clown - Just wait where we hit the big town!"

Joker - This gives me an idea, let's raised the platform the pony jumps off!"

Clown - Yeah, if the laugh when he jumps 20 feet, they'll laugh twice as hard if she jumps 40 feet."

Clown - Yeah."

Clown - That's right."

Clown - Simple mathematics."

Beetlejuice - Let's make it 80 feet!"

Clown - Don't be a fool, 180!"

Clown - Make it 300!"

Clown - A thousand!"

Clown - Yeah, that's great!"

Everyone all talking at once about different platform heights until Harley spoke up.

Harley - Hey! Be careful, you'll hurt the little sweetheart! And if it happens I'll never forgive myself!"

Joker - Aw come on Harley, ponies don't have no feelings!"

Clown - No, they might be made of rubber."

Joker - This idea's sensational! Let's go tell the boss!"

Clown - Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's tell him!"

Beetlejuice - Hey, hey! Let's hit it for a raise!"

Joker - Yeah, sure, this is worth real dough!"

The clowns (Except of Harley):_** Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise!**_

_**Yes, we're gonna hit Luther for a raise!**_

_**Oh, we're gonna get money,**_

One of the clowns accidentally bumps into the table which caused the bottle of the special mixture to tip and then toppled into the well nearby but most of the clowns took no notice and continue singing as Harley mumbled,

Harley - "This is a bad idea…"

_**Cause we know that was funny,Cause we are gonna hit the Luther for a raise!**_

As the clowns left, the special mixture that has toppled into the well began to contaminate the water! Meanwhile Jedediah and Fluttershy were on their way back to the circus, she was still sad as he tried to cheer her up.

Jedediah - I know how you feel Flutter, but you got to pull yourself together,"

Fluttershy - I don't know if I can.

Jedediah - But what will your old man think of you if he saw you crying like this? You come of a proud team lineage.

He stopped to think about that though.

Jedediah - You're uh a pegasi and pegasi don't cry. Besides what's crying got you anyhow? Nothing but the hiccups."

Fluttershy then hiccups so hard that it makes her jump.

Jedediah - There you see what I mean?

She hiccups again.

He looks around when he spotted a well nearby, unaware that the well was contaminated with the special mixture.

Jedediah - Well, there's nothing a little water won't cure."

Jedediah - Don't worry sweetheart, we'll have you fixed up in a minute, come on,"

He led Fluttershy, who was still hiccupping, to the well and moved out of the way so she could get a drink,

Jedediah - Here, fill up your thirst."

She began drinking the water as Jed explained,

Jedediah - Listen Flutter, we may have had a lot a hard look up till now, but you and me are going to do big things together, hold your breath."

Fluttershy held her breath as her cheeks puffed up as Jed continues

Jedediah - Why, your pa's going to be so proud of you, I'm going to be proud you too, the whole circus is going to be proud of you, now what do you think of that?"

He then notices her face turning a little bit of pink.

Jedediah - Swallow it.

He said as Fluttershy swallowed the last bit of the water.

Jedediah - Yee haw they can't keep us down!"

He said proudly until Fluttershy hiccups again and this time bubbles came out of her mouth as she did so.

Jedediah - Oh, I guess you had one a little one left over."

Jedediah - Oh Flutter we'll bounce back so ha-!"

He was cut off by another hiccup from her, bubbles came out again and she had a funny look on her face making Jedediah concern for her.

Jedediah - Hey what's the matter sweetheart?"

Fluttershy - I think I'm beginning to think that I'm feeling strange all the sudden Jedediah.

She then made an even louder hiccup as her mane went over one eye.

Jedediah scratched his head in confusion then looked at the well

Jedediah - What kind of water is in that well anyway?"

He looked down for a closer look but unaware of the slippery soap lying by the well in his path, he accidentally slipped and fell into the well! Luckily the well was not too deep so he wouldn't drown but we then hear him singing.

Jedediah - The camp town lady sing this song do da do da, the camp town lady drive five miles long oh the do da day.

He sang the last verse when he reached the top and hiccupped. He to had been intoxicated by this strange water. When he saw Fluttershy he waved at her foolishly while she did the same thing. He hiccupped again then leaned on a bubble which popped making him fall until another lifted him back up.

Jedediah - Bubbles.

He then saw a bubble which showed an image of him and then hugged it.

Jedediah - Howdy partner.

But then popped again and he landed on Fluttershy's head then slid down. He then saw her blow a bubble which he found impressive due to its size.

Jedediah - Say, that's very, very clever, now blew a great big one."

The young pony nodded and then she took the biggest puff and blew the biggest bubble she ever blew. After blowing the big bubble, the bubble turns into a pink pony-like bubble. When she looked at the bubble, she now snaps out of it and now in a state of shock!

Jedediah looked at the bubble unaware that it became a pink pony.

Jedediah - It's a pretty-,"

Then he suddenly realized what he just saw.

Jedediah - What in Sam Hill?

The pink pony-like bubble then multiplied into four!

Jedediah - Flutter," Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Then the four ponies played the trumpets and then with a POW! All kinds of pink ponies are all marching and as they circle around the screen, they get bigger and then they popped like a balloon!

As the trumpets played again, Jed says.

Jedediah - That's the last time I drink water from a well.

Singers:_** Look Out! Look Out!**_

_**Pink Ponies on parade**_

_**Here they come!**_

_**Hippiety Hoppity!**_

_**They're here and there**_

_**Pink Ponies everywhere!**_

_**Look Out! Look Out!**_

_**They're walking around the bed**_

_**On their head**_

_**Clippety Cloppety**_

_**Arrayed in braid**_

_**Pink Pony on parade!**_

_**What'll I do?**_

_**What'll I do?**_

_**What an unusual view!**_

And then with a POW!

_**I can sight of worms**_

_**And look at microscopic germs**_

_**But Technicolor Ponies is really too much for me!**_

_**I am not the type to faint**_

_**When things are odd and things are quaint**_

_**But seeing things you know that ain't**_

_**Can certainly give you an awful fright!**_

_**What a sight!**_

_**Chase 'em away!**_

_**Chase 'em away!**_

_**I'm afraid need your aid**_

_**Pink Ponies on PARADE!**_

_**Pink Ponies**_

_**Pink Ponies**_

_**Pink Ponies**_

After that, the camel came into the scene and a snake charmer pony turns the camel into a snake and then the snake turns into a belly dancer and then the trumpets played again!

Then two ponies were both dancing and performing and then after the dancing the two ski down a mountain and were covered in snow and after come out of the snow, they play with the lightning bolt and after one pony throws it on its partner, the both multiply and then things start to get real crazy, both turn into race cars and then crazy things happen trains, roller coasters, racecars, speedboats and then comes a loud KABOOM!

After all the pink ponies were gone and it was morning, things are becoming more calm and peaceful now as the scene of a field and a huge tree comes in.


	10. When I See Ponies Fly

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**WHEN I SEE PONIES FLY**_

* * *

As the dawn was present, a group of birds landed on a branch and looked down at a peculiar sight. The first one to speak was an African Toucan named Zazu.

Zazu - I say lads, look down there.

They look down as an owl named Archimedes spoke.

Archimedes - Well, why this is most irregular!"

Iago - Well I don't believe my own eyes!"

A parrot named Iago said as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

Batty - They're not dead are they?

A bat named Batty asked

Archimedes - Of course not you imbecile! Dead people do not snore!"

They all huddled up and were talking about what they just saw down on a branch when a new voice is heard, it was an Albatross named Wilbur.

Wilbur - What the heck is going on boys?! Come on you guys can't leave me out something this big!"

The five turned to see him and Batty says.

Batty - Look down there pal.

Zazu - And get ready to be shocked,"

With that, Wilbur looks down the tree to see what his friends just saw and found out that they saw a pony and a small cowboy which happens to be Fluttershy and Jedediah sleeping on a branch of the huge tree!

Wilbur - Ah-ah!" Well pick my feathers and call me an eagle's uncle.

He exclaimed as he puts his hand on the left side of his head in disbelief.

Zazu - Go and wake them up.

Archimedes - Yeah," Find out what they're doing up there!"

Iago - And ask them what they want!

Wilbur - Okay guys, leave this to me!"

Wilbur said and with that, he climbs down the tree and stops at the branch where Jedediah and Fluttershy are on.

He could see that Jedediah was still asleep so he hit them right on the head with a BONK just enough to wake him up.

Jedediah was startled by the sudden bonk on his head.

He looked up with his vision adjusting to normal and noticed Wilbur in front of him, He rubbed his head then muttered

Jedediah - Oh, those stupid pink ponies."

Wilbur was amused and then turned to his friends,

Wilbur - Ha! Pink Ponies!"

The others all laughed thinking that was funny.

Jedediah - What's so funny?! What in the world are you guys doing down here anyway?

Wilbur - What are we doing down here?"

Wilbur asked even more amused then turn to his friends,

Wilbur - Hear this guy talk!"

They all laughed again thinking that was funny as well.

Jedediah - Oh, go back where you belong,

Zazu, Archimedes, Batty, and Iago just laughed.

Wilbur grinned

Wilbur - Now see here shorty-"

Jedediah - Shorty?!"

Jedediah yelled hearing that insult then protested at Wilbur,

Jedediah - Now listen, I get called that enough by the circus and I don't need some feather brained varmint like you calling me that to, ya hear?"

Wilbur - Uh-huh," And I suppose you and your friend are not up in a tree."

The others all laughed as Jedediah protested that comment,

Jedediah - No! We are not in a tree! We're not-" Tree?!

They looked up and when they look down he gasped to find out that they are high up in the tree! He lets out a yelp and then clung hard to the branch as he looks down.

As Wilbur continued to just lean against the tree, Jedediah crawled over to Fluttershy to wake her up,

Jedediah - Fluttershy! Wake up! Wake up Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy - What's going on Jedediah?"

She asked trying to wake up unaware that she's on a branch.

Jedediah gulped as he said,

Jedediah - Don't look now but I think we're up on a tree!"

Fluttershy - What do you-?"

Fluttershy asks until she looks down, she jumps in shock but then lost her balance,

Fluttershy - Help!

Jedediah - I got you Flutter!"

He said as he caught her tail while holding on to the branch but the branch couldn't take their sudden weight and it broke!

Wilbur and his friends watched the two crash into other branches as the fell, the five then all shut their eyes preparing for the worst until they heard a loud splash! They opened their eyes to see that Jedediah and Fluttershy had landed into the pond!

The five all laughed at them as the three got out of the pond.

Jedediah - Oh don't pay any attentions to those varmints!"

He said while patting out the water out of his hat then putting it back on.

Jedediah - Come on Fluttershy, let's get back to the circus,"

Wilbur - See ya later you chickies!"

Called out Wilbur from behind them as he and his friends busted out laughing.

As Jedediah and Fluttershy are on their way back to the circus, he had been wondering

Jedediah - I wonder how we ever got up in that tree anyway?"

He asked to himself as he looks at the huge tree which the branches are now broken.

Jedediah - Well we know ponies can't climb trees, can they? Nah too hard, wouldn't jump up there, no its impossible.

Wilbur - Hey there buddy, maybe you flew up here.

Jedediah - Yeah maybe we flew up there." Yeah, I think maybe it's-

Jedediah then realized something,

Jedediah - That's it! Fluttershy, you flew!"

Fluttershy then wasn't sure what's coming next.

Jedediah - I get it! Your wings, just look at them! Why they're perfect! They could give you the ability to fly! They may had hold you down but now they're going to carry you up, and up, and up!

I can see it all now! Fluttershy, The ninth wonder of the universe! THE WORLD'S ONLY FLYING PONY or maybe a better name like, a pegasi. The rarest type of pony.

But Wilbur and his friends all laughed at the idea.

Wilbur - Did you ever see a pegasi?"

Iago - I've seen a horsefly."

Archimedes - "Ha-ha, seen a dragonfly."

Batty - I've seen a housefly."

They all laughed and then Wilbur spoke "

Wilbur - And I've seen all that too!"

And then he began to sing.

Wilbur: _**I saw a peanut stand,**_

_**Heard a rubber band,**_

_**I saw a needle that winks its eye.**_

_**But I think I will have seen everything**_

_**When I see a Pony fly**_

Iago - What did you say, Wilbur?"

Wilbur - I said, 'When I see a pony fly."

_**I saw a front porch swing,**_

_**Heard a diamond ring,**_

_**I saw a polka-dot railroad tie.**_

_**But I think I will have seen everything**_

_**When I see a pony fly**_

Jedediah crossed his arms, annoyed that these birds are no different than the ones before.

Iago then scats along with the song.

_**I saw a clothes horse, **_

_**He rear up and buck**_

Archimedes: _**And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck**_

Iago:_** I didn't see that,I only heard**_

Zazu: _**But just to be sociableI'll take your word**_

Batty: _**I heard a fireside chat**_

Iago: _**I saw a baseball bat**_

Together: _**And I just laughed till I thought I'd die**_

Wilbur: _**But I'd be done seeing about everything**_

_**When I see a Pony fly**_

Soon Wilbur began to do the scats and then Batty joins him and soon the others joined and they do the scats.

Wilbur: _**But I'd be done seeing about everything**_

_**When I see a Pony fly**_

Jedediah just glared at them.

Wilbur and his friends: _**WHEN I SEE A PONY FLY!**_

After their song ended, Wilbur and his friends all laughed, this made Jedediah very angry.

Jedediah - Alright ya no good varmints! THIS IS GONE FAR ENOUGH!"

He yelled while throwing his hat down.

Wilbur - Whoa, hold up there guys. Shorty is going to address us."

Jedediah - You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" A bunch of big tough guys like you; picking on a poor little broken-hearted filly like her!"

This made the five quiet as he continued

Jedediah - Suppose you were torn away from your Pa when you were just a kid, no warm, soft and big arms to nuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone; in a cold, cruel, heartless world?"

The five all stared as Jedediah continues

Jedediah - And why? I ask you, why? Just because she's got those wings; they call her a freak, the laughing stock at the circus!"

Now Wilbur and the others felt terrible as Jed continues on while Fluttershy looks down sadly reminiscing of all those horrible people who insulted her for her wings.

Jedediah - And when her pa tried to protect her; they throw him behind bars! And on top of that; they made her a clown! Socially, she's washed-up!"

Jedediah - Oh but what's the use of talking to you cold-hearted varmints,"

He sighed as Wilbur and his friends now felt very sad for Fluttershy.

Jedediah - Go ahead, have your fun, laugh at her, Kick her now that she's down! GO ON! I don't care"

Jedediah then turned around and blew his nose on a tissue paper.

Jedediah - Come on Fluttershy.

He said as they walked sadly on their way back to the circus.

Zazu - Good heavens," I feel so ashamed."

Archimedes - For once in my life I agree.

Archimedes said quietly as he, Iago and Batty just nodded sadly agreeing with him.

Wilbur thought for a minute and then, he had an idea so he went after them.

Wilbur - Hey, wait a minute! Don't go away feeling like that!"

We want to help!"

Jedediah - Please, haven't you done enough,"

Jedediah said as he walked off.

Wilbur - But we'll all fix you to happier," Isn't that the truth, guys?"

The others all agreed as they come to join them.

Wilbur - You want to make a pony fly right?" Well, you're going to need something that we birds have."

Then, he and Jedediah formed a huddle with the others alongside leaving Iago trying to get in.

Wilbur - All you two need to do is…"

Fluttershy didn't know what plan they're discussing about while Iago tried many spots to fit in the huddle but to no avail.

When he tried another spot again, he didn't see Wilbur reaching and then pulled out one of his feathers. Once it was pulled, Iago yelped in pain.

Wilbur - Use the magic feather,"

He said as he showed Jedediah the feather,

Wilbur - Do you two get the point?"

Jedediah - The magic feather,"

He said in awe. Jedediah then winked to Wilbur.

Jedediah - Yeah, I got your point."

Then he turned to Fluttershy very excited as he said

Jedediah - Flutter, look!

Fluttershy - What is it Jed?

She asked while he placed it behind her ear.

Jedediah - It's a magic feather," Now you can fly!"

A few minutes later, Wilbur and his friends are preparing Fluttershy to fly at the edge of the cliff.

Jedediah - Let's go Flutter,"

Coached Jedediah as he started to gesture flying.

Jedediah - "Come on now, up! Down! Up! Down! One! Two! One! Two! One! Two! Faster! Faster! Get in flying speed! Reach the inner power! Take OFF!"

Fluttershy closed her eyes and flapped her wings as if she's ready to fly. Jedediah couldn't see what was happening at all because of all the dust.

Jedediah - Aw it's no use Flutter, I guess it's just another one of their-." Look, Fluttershy you're flying sweetheart.

And sure enough, Fluttershy was indeed flying! Wilbur and his friends then join Fluttershy and Jedediah.

Zazu - Why, she flies just like an eagle!"

Iago - Just like an airplane!"

Iago said as he does loop-de-loops as the others chuckles again.

Wilbur - Well, now I've seen everything!"

Wilbur said as he flew in and everyone chuckled once more and resumed their song.

Wilbur: _**But I'd be done seeing about everythingWhen I see a ponies fly!**_

Fluttershy then perches on the wires gracefully.

Wilbur and his friends: _**WHEN I SEE A PONY FLY!**_

Jedediah - Flutter, I knew you could do it!" Wait until we get to the big town!"

Wilbur - Oh, those city people are in for a surprise!"

Then everyone laughed together.


	11. Fluttershy Strikes Back

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**FLUTTERSHY STRIKES BACK**_

* * *

The big day has finally come; in the big city, everyone was watching the knight show by the troublesome truck clowns only this time the castle got really taller and bigger and this time Fluttershy, now in her princess outfit, was ready.

Jedediah - Fluttershy! You're standing on a treasure hold of success!" Don't look down, it will make you dizzy." Boy," Are they're going to be surprised!" Do you still have the feather?

Fluttershy - Yep.

Fluttershy said as she looked at the feather behind her ear.

Jedediah - Good to hear,"

He said as the drum roll begins.

Jedediah - Ok, contact. TAKE OFF!"

Jedediah said after he got on top of her head. Fluttershy then jumps off.

As Fluttershy was plummeting downwards, the feather slips right out of her ear!

Jedediah - The feather!"

He said as he tried to catch it but to no avail, he and Fluttershy saw the ground racing toward their faces.

Jedediah - Flutter, come on! Fly! Open your wings!

Fluttershy - But the feather is go-!"

Jedediah - The feather was a gag! But you can fly without it! Honest, you can!"

Jedediah begged as they were getting close below, Fluttershy then closed her eyes while crying and said.

Fluttershy - I can't!

Jedediah - If you don't do this, then they're gonna keep laughing at you and your old man will still be locked up.

This however made Fluttershy open her eyes then she got real angry of what happened that day when her dad was locked up just for protecting her.

Fluttershy - Those Big, Dumb, Meanies!

As they were about to be splashed into the vat of wet plaster something happened, Fluttershy started to fly as she spread her wings! She managed to avoid the vat and flew into the air causing everyone to gasp! They couldn't believe what they were seeing!

As Fluttershy soars around, she said happily to Jed.

Fluttershy - Jedediah! We did it! We did it! "

Jedediah - Yee haw!" Let's show them Flutter!"

And with that, Fluttershy dives down towards most of the clowns and they ran and all hid into a barrel of water all at once!

One clown that was on the ladder was so startled that he instantly lost his balance and fell off as she swoops by and this time; the truck fell into the vat of wet plaster instead of Fluttershy.

Jedediah - Now loop-de-loop!"

Jedediah said and with that, Fluttershy went loop-de-loop!

The clowns decided to get back into their play-horse and ride their way to get out of her way as she swoops down then up again! Even Harley tried to get out of her way and as she ducked, Fluttershy swiped Luther's whistle as he watched her in shock! When Lex saw that she was heading towards him, he went running until he tripped over a ball and ended up having his head in the bucket of water as Fluttershy drops off the whistle at Harley's feet as a gift for worrying about her early.

Harley - So does this mean I'm the ring master now?"

She asked to Luther who was now all wet.

Luther - Whatever!

Harley - Yay!"

She said and she then looked at Fluttershy,

Harley - Way to go Flutter!"

As the other clowns kept their eyes on Fluttershy, they didn't watch where they were heading on their play-horse until they all crashed into the castle and they ran out of it while they've been caught fire!

Fluttershy then swoops down to the candy vender known as a guy named Snoops who was trying to get away from her, she flew alongside the candy cart and she sucks up most of the candy from the cart with the straw and the flew back up as Snoops ducks.

She spots Ursula, Morgana, Trixie, and Amy then calls out.

Fluttershy - Nopony pushes me around no more and definitely does not insult my dad.

And with that, she shoots candy at them making then yell in pain from it!

Jedediah finally shouts out to her excitingly

Jedediah - You're making history!"

A few moments on; the newspaper press was in really good progress making newspapers about Fluttershy's flight. One of the newspapers shows up into view was "_Pony earns Wings_", then another into view "_Luther Booted Out for Bad Circus Feelings and ex clown takes over_", then the third "_Pony Main Ring Star_", then after that comes "_New breed of pony, The Pegasi_!" then a large "EXTRA" comes over it and then turns into a final newspaper "Jedediah signs Contract!" And then comes a scene where Thomas was pulling the train for the next town and was decorated as the song resumes.

Chorus: _**I saw a peanut stand,**_

_**Heard a rubber band,**_

_**I saw a needle that winks its eye.**_

The circus train then views the car with Ursula, Morgana, Trixie, and Amy as they sang.

Ursula, Morgana, Trixie, and Amy : _**I think I will have seen everything**_

Then finally the scene shows the very last car on the train; a private car with Godzilla waiting for a certain pony.

_**When I see a pony fly**_

Godzilla then waved to his little girl as the pegasi was flying to reunite with her dad at long last, was Fluttershy and with her alongside are Wilbur and his friends. As they resume the song.

Wilbur and his friends: _**When I see**_

Thomas then blows his whistle.

_**When I see**_

Thomas then blows his whistle again.

_**When I see a Pony fly**_

Wilbur - Look at her go!"

He says as Fluttershy floats down and kisses Godzilla's face happy to see him again then hugs him with her hooves as he hugs her back.

_**When I see a Pony fly**_

Wilbur - So long Flutter!"

Wilbur said as Godzilla and Fluttershy wave good bye to them who are waving good bye back.

_**WHEN I SEE A PONY FLY!**_

As the train moves away the scene goes black ending our story.


End file.
